


Lamp Post

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But also do, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crying, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, This is Bad, dont judge, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tommy + late nights + crying = whatever this mess of a story is
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lamp Post

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

you know when you're surrounded by silence. the type of silence that makes everything seem too loud. that takes one moment of peaceful quietness, and turns it into an overwhelming, anxiety inducing buzz in less than a second. 

the silence that always ends up showing its presence in some way. it’s irrelevant in this story, since even the smallest noises are able to block out this quietness.

it would’ve been that silent, had it not been for the occasional pitter-patter of a droplet hitting the worn wood of a desk, or the sound of a whimper being muffled by a trembling hand. these soft sounds, as quiet as they were themselves, blocked out the quietness of the universe. two negatives make a positive or whatever.  
of course these are only the sounds that could be heard by ear.

no one is able to hear the sounds of thoughts flying around in someone’s head, except for that one person themselves. this person happens to be tommy. sitting at his desk, hand over mouth, and salty drop of water trailing down his face with a set destination to the surface below. 

the only thing worse than dead silence, is dead silence paired with complete darkness. good thing that tommy’s monitor was there to cast a soft light onto his face. with his other hand, he reached out, grabbed his mouse, and began scrolling. scrolling through the hundreds of thousands of comments on his various videos.

he doesn’t even properly read them, he just scrolls and scrolls through, catching the occasional glimpse of a snippet of the comment.

“amazing”

“hilarious” 

“shut” 

“next video”

“annoying” 

“love” 

positive? negative? either way it doesn’t matter. tommy sat there scrolling, just as he had for the past 2 hours… or was it 3? 

4? … longer?

again, it doesn’t matter.  
none of it did. no matter what he posted, he’d always get the same response, so what’s the point in reading comments? next month there’ll always be a new flock of fangirls. he sighed.  
tommy stood up and shut off the monitor and pc, allowing the darkness to engulf him. he makes his way over to his bed and simply sits there. his face was devoid of any emotion and all he did was sit.

he felt the blanket beneath him.  
it was soft.

his tears eventually slowed to a stop, with the only evidence they’d ever been there, being tommy’s red puffy eyes, and the glistening tear tracks running down his cheeks. 

he looks out his window. there’s a lamppost.  
it’s broken. the light is flickering unsteadily until eventually  
it goes out completely.

tommy waits.  
and waits.  
and.  
waits.

it doesn’t turn back on.  
so he sits for another hour, hoping. begging, for the lamppost to suddenly flicker to life and mock him for believing it’d ever go out for good. he never remembers that happening.

When he wakes up, still leaning with his cheek against his window, Tommy thinks to himself that he’ll have to check on the lamppost the moment the world around him becomes dark again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a "vent fic". i haven't written before, and wanted to try something new. i would like to get better, so any criticism or tips are welcome. comments appreciated <3 thank u for reading


End file.
